infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys WRT54G v8.2
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / WRT54G v8.2 __TOC__ NOTE: Requires Micro, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: Requires K2.4, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Works well as a client, client bridge, repeater bridge. Not enough memory to be a main router or a repeater. In my opinion. Specs Platform Serial Num. = CDFJ FCC ID = Q87-WRT54GV82 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5354KFBG (BCM5354 chip rev 2 SoC) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 240MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = Samsung 746 K8D1716UBC P107 URJ828P1 Flash Size = 2MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 8MB RAM Chip = hynix 748A C HY57V641620ETP-7 nvram Size = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM5354KFBG (BCM5354 chip rev 2 SoC) Port-based vlan = Yes 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 7.32" x 1.89" x 6.06" USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = Yes/3.02 Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM5354KFBG (BCM5354 chip rev 2 SoC) WLAN DSP processor = Broadcom BCM5354KFBG (BCM5354 chip rev 2 SoC) Antenna Connector Type = Fixed Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 13 Radio Capabilities = ap sta wet led wme 802.11d 802.11h rm cqa mbss4 afterburner acktiming Links of Interest *New WRT54G v8.1, v8.2; GS v7.2 Flashing Upgrading Reverting # Open the Administration tab in dd-wrt and choose the Firmware Upgrade Tab # Choose reset to default settings from the drop down. # Browse and select vxworksrevert-Gv8-v3.bin. It will install the revert firmware and give you a rebooting indicator on the screen. When it is done it will give you a Confirm button on the screen. Click on Confirm. Your power light will be flashing on your router. # Power cycle the router by unplugging the power cord and plugging it in again. #Open your browser and enter into the address bar http://192.168.1.1 #Use the firmware upgrade dialog to flash your original linksys firmware WRT54Gv8_v8.00.0_fw.bin. When the upgrade success screen comes up wait 2 minutes. # Power cycle the router by unplugging the power cord and plugging it in again. #Open your browser and enter into the address bar http://192.168.1.1 You are now back to your factory firmware. JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts nTRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND nSRST 11o o12 N/C Using Universal JTAG Adapter white 1o o2 black red 3o o4 GND blue 5o o6 GND green 7o o8 GND yelow 9o o10 GND orange 11o o12 N/C */noreset switch required JTAG Recovery #Backup CFE x2 (Compare the files, they must match exactly or there is something wrong with your JTAG setup) #Erase Wholeflash x2 #Flash CFE #Unplug Power #Unplug JTAG Cable TFTP: #Set Rig ip static 192.168.1.10 #Plug network cable from rig to port 1 #Get TFTP ready, server ip - 192.168.1.1, Password - blank, file - dd-wrt.v24_micro_generic.bin #Plug in power #As soon as windows says "connected" hit upgrade. May have to use a network hub to make sure windows is always connected. #Hard Reset 30\30\30 Serial Serial Pinouts VCC 1 o TX 2 o RX 3 o N/C 4 o GND 5 o Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery Modified Redhawk0 instructions # Connect Serial cable # Start one of the programs from above # Get TFTP ready with file selected # Use dd-wrt.v24_micro_generic.bin # Connect power to the router # start a rapid fire Cntl-C as you plug the router to power # type "nvram erase" w/o quotes, hit enter # type "flash -noheader : flash1.trx" w/o quotes, this starts the tftp daemon, hit enter # but have tftp.exe ready # Click go or start on TFTP # give it 5 minutes after it finishes # then power cycle....hard reset...then config # when it stops spitting out txt in the serial consol....hit the enter key...you should get a login prompt...at that point, power cycle it, Hard reset or 30/30/30...then config # you'll see it boot up vlan Info *VLAN Support Confirmed the WRT54G v8.2 supports port-based vlans via the GUI. Confirmed the WRT54G v8.2 supports port-based vlans via nvram with micro-plus-SSH. WRT54G v8.2's ports are mapped like this: 1 2 3 4 | case labels 3 2 1 0 | nvram port numbers Defaults root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.ports vlan1ports=4 5 vlan0ports=3 2 1 0 5* size: 17332 bytes (15436 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep port.vlans port5vlans=0 1 16 port4vlans=0 port3vlans=0 port2vlans=0 port1vlans=0 port0vlans=1 size: 17332 bytes (15436 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.hwname vlan1hwname=et0 vlan0hwname=et0 size: 17332 bytes (15436 left) root@DD-WRT:~# lsmod Module Size Used by ip_nat_pptp 2192 0 (unused) ip_conntrack_pptp 2524 1 ip_nat_proto_gre 1552 0 (unused) ip_conntrack_proto_gre 2312 0 ip_conntrack_pptp switch-robo 5036 0 (unused) switch-core 5984 0 switch-robo root@DD-WRT:~# ls /proc/switch eth0 root@DD-WRT:~# cat /proc/switch/eth0/vlan/0/ports 0 1 2 3 5t* root@DD-WRT:~# cat /proc/switch/eth0/vlan/1/ports 4 5t root@DD-WRT:~# cat /proc/switch/eth0/vlan/2/ports 4 root@DD-WRT:~# Commands root@DD-WRT:~# nvram set vlan1ports="3 4 5" root@DD-WRT:~# nvram set vlan0ports="2 1 0 5*" root@DD-WRT:~# nvram commit root@DD-WRT:~# reboot nvram root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.ports vlan0ports=2 1 0 5* vlan1ports=3 4 5 size: 17578 bytes (15190 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep port.vlans port5vlans=0 1 16 port3vlans=0 port1vlans=0 port4vlans=0 size: 17578 bytes (15190 left) port2vlans=0 port0vlans=1 root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.hwname vlan1hwname=et0 size: 17578 bytes (15190 left) vlan0hwname=et0 root@DD-WRT:~# GUI root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.ports vlan1ports=4 5 vlan0ports=3 2 1 0 5* size: 17471 bytes (15297 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep port.vlans port5vlans=0 1 16 port4vlans=1 18 19 port3vlans=0 18 19 port2vlans=0 18 19 port1vlans=0 18 19 port0vlans=1 18 19 size: 17471 bytes (15297 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.hwname vlan1hwname=et0 vlan0hwname=et0 size: 17471 bytes (15297 left) root@DD-WRT:~# Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Notes on challenges # In Vista/IE, after attempting to upload the initial killer software, the process appeared to not work several times as clock received a browser error screen. The modem looked like it may be bricked (broken). The Peacock thread http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=51486 said, "If reply has TTL of 100, the bootloader (CFE) is responding. This is the best time to start the TFTP transfer. In most cases you should be able to flash dd-wrt firmware if you are getting any ttl=100 responses." The user was able to do the subsequent tftp using the tftp.exe referenced in previous sections. Other Notes A CFE compressor is available for the Gv8.0, and 8.2. It enables micro_plus to be put on the router. Click here. DD-WRT v24 RC1 micro supports this router. v24 RC3 The the WRT54 Gv8 and WRT54''GSv7 is now fully supported, but requires a special flashing procedure (which is simpler than the v5 and v6 vxworks killer procedure). See http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=20095 'v24 RC4' There are some issues with RC3 which are resolved in RC4. CFE update is critical if updating from RC3. There is an issue with port 4 not working on some routers using RC4. 'v24 RC5' How To Flash the WRT54Gv8 Just follow the instructions as listed, be sure to restart your modem when the install is finished and don't forget the login is '''root' with a password of admin. headpin11 v24 RC6.2 Supported -> Broadcom Generic / Micro v24 Final As of late April 2008, the WRT54G v7.2 is now supported via the micro version of DD-WRT. (Note that the micro and the mini versions are different. For the differences, read is DD-WRT?#File_Versions What is DD-WRT?). Eko's detailed instructions are HERE in English, German, and French. And the relevant files are HERE. The best thread in the forums on this topic is HERE. Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category:Fix Me!